Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)
For the ABBA: You Can Dance routine, see Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (ABBA: You Can Dance). |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1979 |dlc = Classic September 27, 2014 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) On-Stage March 24, 2016 (JDU) April 1, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Classic/Sweat Mashup) Medium (On-Stage) Easy (On-Stage)( ) |effort = Low (Classic/On-Stage) ( ) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 1 each (On-Stage) 2 (Sweat Mashup) |dg = (Classic) / / (On-Stage) |mashup = Sweat Mashup available |alt = On-Stage Mode |mode = Solo (Classic) Trio (On-Stage) |mc = JDU Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Sing-Along 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Classic) / / (On-Stage) |gc = Corn (Classic) Thunder/Hippie Blue/Thunder (On-Stage) |lc = (Classic) (On-Stage) Yellow (Sweat Mashup) |pictos = 135 (Classic) 100 (On-Stage) 146 (Sweat Mashup) |kcal = 16 |dura = 4:41 (Classic) 4:48 (On-Stage) |nowc = GimmeGimme GimmeGimmeOSC (On-Stage) GimmeGimmeMU (Mashup) |audio = (Old) (Updated) |perf = JD2014 On-Stage Jeremy Alberge (P1)https://youtu.be/nN_1V5yMeAU?t=4m15s |from = album }} "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The coach is a woman with a long-sleeved dark blue sparkly dress. She also wears a pair of golden high heels, and a pair of dark blue earrings. Her hair is in a shade of reddish brown and is quite long. She also wears an indigo earpiece, and has a yellow outline. On-Stage 'P1' P1 is a man with short black hair in a tuft and short black beard. He wears a sleeveless, pinkish-red body suit with some golden necklaces and yellow-orange shoes with a white sole. 'P2' P2 is a woman with black fluffy hair, a metallic gold low cut dress and gold and black ankle heels. 'P3' P1 is a man with short, curly black hair and a black goatee. He wears a short-sleeved, pinkish-red body suit with some golden necklaces and yellow-orange shoes with a white sole. Gimmegimmeosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Gimmegimmeosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Gimmegimmeosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Background The background appears to be a small stage with a silently cheering audience surrounding it. The background changes mostly between yellow, orange, red, purple, and a stage light in different colors, but at a period of the choreography, the background turns blue-green with basically the same effects. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw your open hands down to your sides quickly. Gimmegimme gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Gimmegimme gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game On-Stage There is 1 Gold Move in the On-Stage routine: *'P1/P3:' - Hold P2 by the arms. *'P2:' - Fall backwards. Gimmegimmeosc gm 1.png|Gold Move Gimmegimmeosc gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your hands on your legs and shake your body. (Disturbia) Disturbia gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Gimmegimmemu gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Happy Holidays! *Celebrate New Year *All Songs F-J On-Stage *Hot Moves and Cacoa *Unlimted F-J Sweat Mashup has an unlockable Sweat Mashup in . Dancers *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Barbra Streisand'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Disturbia'' GM1 *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''María'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Barbra Streisand'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Disturbia'' GM2 *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''María'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''It’s You'' (Sweat) *''It’s You'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''Ghostbusters (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''María'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''It’s You'' (Sweat) *''It’s You'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' ' Appearances in Mashups ''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * ''Animals ''(Club)' * ''I Love It (Best of JD2014) * Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) Captions appears in Party Master Mode. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Catching Disco * Drama Queen * Shake Clap Night * Take It Or Leave It Trivia *'' '' is the first song by ABBA to appear in the main series. *At 4:46, this is the longest song on . *The Classic routine s setting resembles the On-Stage background, without backup dancers. * At the beginning of the chorus in the Classic routine, the pictograms are slightly unsynced with the coach s moves. * In earlier versions of . the first pictogram was incorrect to the corresponding move. The pictogram was moving its arms outward while the dancer was actually putting one hand on her hip. This was fixed later on. * The files for the Classic routine contain a pictogram which is inappropriately named "hands2boobs_f". *When the lead dancer for the On-Stage routine has her glove over or in front of either of the coaches, the blue glove turns to gold. This could be because of lighting problems, or a glitch. *On and , "(A Man After Midnight)" is not included in the title for the On-Stage routine of the song. **Because of this, the On-Stage version was displayed before the Classic version in the F-J menu section. **This was fixed on on June 9, 2019. *The lead dancer from the On-Stage mode is wearing the same shaped shoes as the dancer from Feel This Moment. The only difference is the colors. *The original dancer was going to appear in Summer (Party Master Mode). However, the dancer never appeared in the Party Master Mode. *The album background is shifted a little lower than on the actual square. Gallery Game Files Gimmegimme cover generic.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' ( ) Gimmegimmeosc jd2014 cover generic.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (On-Stage) gimmegimmeosc jdu cover generic.jpg|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (On-Stage) (Updated) Gimmegimmemu cover generic.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (Mashup) Gimmegimme cover albumcoach.tga.png| / album coach (Classic) GimmeGimme_Cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Gimmegimmeosc_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (On-Stage) Gimmegimme cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Gimmegimmeosc cover albumbkg.png| album background (On-Stage) Gimmegimme banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Gimmegimmeosc banner bkg.png| menu banner (On-Stage) Gimmegimme map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Gimmegimmeosc map bkg.png| map background (On-Stage) gimmegimme_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) GimmeGimme_BC.jpg| cover (Classic, Updated) GimmeGimme1024.png| cover (Classic) gimmegimmeosc cover@2x.jpg| cover (On-Stage) GimmeGimmeOSC_BC.jpg| cover (On-Stage, Updated) GimmeGimmeOSC_Cover_1024.png| cover (On-Stage) Gimmegimme jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on (Classic) gimmegimme jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games (Classic) gimmegimme golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) gimmegimme diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) Gimmegimmeosc p2 ava.png|Avatar on /''Now'' (On-Stage) gimmegimmeosc p2 golden ava.png|Golden avatar (On-Stage) gimmegimmeosc p2 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (On-Stage) gimmegimme pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Gimmegimmeosc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (On-Stage) In-Game Screenshots gimmegimme jd2014 menu.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' on the menu gimmegimme jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Gimmegimme jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Controller) Gimmegimme jdwiiu menu.png|'' '' on the menu Gimmegimme jdwiiu coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Gimmegimme jdwiiu score.png| scoring screen gimmegimme jd2018 menu.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' on the menu gimmegimme jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) gimmegimme jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) gimmegimmeOSC jd2018 menu.png|On-Stage on the menu gimmegimmeOSC jd2018 load.png| loading screen (On-Stage) gimmegimmeOSC jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (On-Stage) Gimmegimme jd2014 gameplay.jpg| gameplay (Classic) Gimmegimmeosc jd2014 gameplay.png| gameplay (On-Stage) Beta Elements Gimmegimme beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Gimmegimme beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Gimmegimme beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Gimmegimme beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Gimmegimme beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 Gimmegimme beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 Others Gimmegimmeosc p2 glove glitch.jpg|The glitch in the On-Stage routine where P2 s glove turns orange when she approaches one of the backup dancers Videos Official Music Video Abba - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2014 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - ABBA Just Dance Wii U Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance Now Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2016 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2017 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2018 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2019 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2020 'On-Stage Mode' Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2014 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage) - Just Dance Now Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2016 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2017 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2018 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2020 'Mashup' Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 Extractions Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (Just Dance 2014) - Just Dance Now (NO GUI) References Site Navigation it:Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight es:Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) de:Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Jeremy Alberge Category:Downgrade